


【web再錄】無我夢中

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戯王, 遊戯王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: 惡魔x天使PARO。逆鱗遊矢x零児。
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya/Akaba Reiji, 遊赤





	【web再錄】無我夢中

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年11月24日遊赤無料小說《無我夢中》web再錄。

赤馬零児歎了口氣。他認為自己從來不會中這種簡單而又有效的符咒。可是他錯了。  
他向來很理智，甚至冷漠地對待任何事情，除了當他在面對那個叫榊遊矢的少年的時候。他的同僚們——塞瑞娜以及黑咲，則評價他對榊遊矢太感情用事，應當警惕以免有一天被惡魔們抓住把柄以對他造成威脅。  
也許之前就該聽他親愛的同僚們的話，一切小心行事，不然也不會面臨現在這種局面。他無法確定現在的遊矢是被惡魔所附身了，又或者是他一直隱藏著自己已經恢復記憶的事實，從未被零児他們識破過。可這不對。零児很肯定他從未出錯過。  
而現在，零児被咒術擊昏後用麻繩死死地捆在椅子上，耷拉著頭抬起眼瞄了一下遊矢。遊矢卻好整以暇地站在他的對面，仿佛一個局外人一樣一切都與自己無關。現在的遊矢也很有可能已經不再是之前我所熟知的那個遊矢了，零児想道。  
“在開始之前，我想確認一下，”遊矢率先開口說道，“你是不是覺得在你們的監視下我恢復記憶的可能性是零？”  
零児沉默著，沒有回答他的問題。  
“但你還是大意了。零児。即便是你也會如此。”  
“就算抓住我……我身上也沒什麼能讓你感到滿意的情報。”  
“沒關係。衹是抓住你就足夠了。而這種程度的陷阱就能輕易地捕獲我們親愛的零児大人，放在以前真是難以想象。不過可別想著逃跑——”遊矢嗤笑著，“一直以來你們這些傢伙們總是從莫名其妙的地方冒出來，作為我的‘親友’時刻在我身邊以便監視我。我想你們過家家遊戲已經玩夠了吧。”  
“尤其是你。”遊矢補充道。  
“我知道你們是怎麼看待我的。所有人都把我當做不定時炸彈一樣——除了你。而我知道你一直以來對我抱有的是什麼樣的想法。”他伸出手卡住零児的下巴令著他不得不抬起頭來與遊矢對上視線，“你和其他天使——塞瑞娜、黑咲以及沢渡他們不一樣。你是喜歡我的。”  
“他們有提醒過你吧？零児。提醒你不應感情用事。”  
零児瞇著眼睛透過破碎的鏡片盯著遊矢的笑臉。在以往遊矢的笑容總是像陽光一樣令人感到真誠而又溫暖，現在卻變得十分扭曲，讓人一時有些難以適應。現在他已經十分確定遊矢的記憶已完全回復，而他應該做的就是脫離困境將這一切報告給天庭，由他們來判斷是否要再次審判榊遊矢，當下陷入這種情況衹需要盡快找個簡單又便捷的方法脫身。  
“我不否認。但這並不代表我的所作所為就是錯誤的。”零児的聲音略有些沙啞，他仰起頭視線模糊地看著天花板上束縛著他的巨大符咒，這使他根本無法發揮自己的力量，現在被符咒束縛著的他僅僅是個普通的凡人罷了。  
“你明明知道和我走得太近會灼傷。可你還是這麼做了。我是指，我能看出我的存在讓你對你的信仰表示懷疑。一直以來你們都是上帝的戰士，像乖乖聽從一切命令的傀儡一樣——可你不是。”遊矢修剪過的指甲輕輕劃過零児的臉頰，力量用得恰到好處，儘管劃過皮膚帶來了少許痛感，卻並沒有流血。這樣的行為更像是把赤馬零児當做一個玩具，而在得到他想要的得到的東西之前都會一直這樣玩弄他。  
“要殺我的話就快點……別磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
“你就不好奇我是怎麼恢復記憶的嗎？”  
“你沒有足夠的力量打破封印，所以答案是其他人。這個人是誰？”  
“不。沒有其他人，衹有我。用你們天使的話來說，就是在墮天之後重新獲得了能量，解開了這個封印符咒。至於怎麼重新獲得能量還沒有被你們所發覺的——這是個秘密。”遊矢比了個“噓”的手勢，咧開嘴笑了。  
“很有趣的故事。感謝你的分享。”零児面無表情地嘲諷道。  
“老實說，我不想殺你。你很有意思。”遊矢停頓了一下，“你比他們都要有趣。你會懷疑自己所做的是否是正確的，會獨立思考這樣做是否能達到你們想要的結局。就像路西法一樣，終有一天你將會拒絕執行上帝的命令，不再臣服於你們從未見過的主。”  
“可我也不會臣服於你。”零児言簡意賅地指出，“如果這就是你所希望的答復，我的答案是不。”  
“也許不是現在，但遲早你會的。”  
遊矢打了個響指，束縛著零児的麻繩應聲解開。他將零児拎起來扔在床上，仿佛在彰顯零児是自己的戰利品一樣，強行按住零児將他的雙手鉗制於頭頂，俯下身在零児的側頸上留下一個微微滲血的牙印。儘管在以前屠殺過不少像零児這樣的天使，可品嘗他們的血液卻是頭一次。他低下頭像品嘗飯後甜點那樣反復舔舐著那一塊傷口，血液滲入唇齒之間使他不由得興奮了起來。  
零児被啃咬所帶來的痛感激得悶哼了一聲，但此時掙扎衹會更加滿足對方的控制慾，“……原本的遊矢去哪了。”  
“怎麼？和‘我’發生關係會引起你生理不適嗎？”在品嘗告一段落後，並沒有如零児所猜想的那樣會撕咬側頸以擴大那個傷口，而是鬆開了零児。他的雙手十分熟稔地順著零児腰腹的空隙伸了進去，將他的上衣脫下隨手扔在一旁，“再說了——這不就是你一直想要的嗎？就算我是個惡魔可我也還是榊遊矢吧？”他惡意地貼近零児的耳邊低聲說道，猶如惡魔低語般誘惑零児拋棄掉對主的信仰，與掌管地獄的他進行交合。  
“告訴我他去哪了。”零児重複道。  
在陷入這個陷阱時，他便多多少少的猜到他所熟知的遊矢與現在的遊矢早已融合為一體，衹是他需要得到一個確切的答案。他需要這個答案來多少消除掉一些他與“另一個遊矢”交合所產生的罪惡感。他明白這是錯誤的，可他也不想讓一切都正確。  
“我成為了我，而我也將殺死過去的我。”  
遊矢直起身輕撫零児的臉龐，仿佛陳述事實一樣平靜地告知零児他們已融為一體的現實。他看似無辜地眨了眨眼，在零児露出若有所思的表情時刻意用膝蓋在零児的胯部頂了一下。在看到零児無力地掙扎了一下後抵住零児解開他的腰帶將褲子一併脫下，握住零児半勃的性器底端小幅度地套弄著。  
“你在說什麼……”  
零児闔上雙眼，現在被符咒所束縛的他根本無法抵抗榊遊矢，從本質上來講他也無法拒絕和榊遊矢進行交合。他明白和榊遊矢發生關係的事實很有可能會觸怒天庭導致他被放逐進而墮天，但他就是無法拒絕這個。儘管知道危險近在咫尺，在冒著這種風險下和遊矢進行交合反而使得他墮入慾望之中難以自拔。天使理應時刻保持理智，僅僅是作為主的戰士拋棄所有情感，他做不到。一旦開始這場遊戲就很難再回到過去了。  
“你知道我指的是什麼。”遊矢十分滿意地看到零児低聲喘息著，他也清楚零児所注視著的是另一個他，不過這並不重要。衹要零児還是原本的零児，這就足夠了。也許一開始衹是一時興起，現在他開始感到逐漸有趣起來了。  
“遊矢…”  
看著一向理智的零児呢喃著自己的名字癱軟在床上被情慾所支配著，這一切帶來的反差感使他一時弄不清楚自己的初衷究竟是為了滿足支配慾，又或者是單純地被情感所操控。他感到一陣沒有來由的躁動。潛意識告訴他不必對零児處處照顧，這場交合更多的應當是他單方面蹂躪、侵犯赤馬零児，以擊破他向來高傲而在此時卻毫無價值的尊嚴。  
他沒有來由地將零児翻了個身，擅自撫過零児背後本該存在的翅膀骨節相連之處，細細地摩挲著那片肌膚，直到身下的青年有些反感地讓他住手之後才轉而撫向零児的雙腿內側。他將潤滑液塗抹在零児的股間，用手指隨意地為其草草擴張到勉強可以插入的程度，拍了拍零児的臀部示意他再抬高一些，扶著性器直接侵入了零児的身體。  
零児雙腿發顫，將頭部埋入枕頭當中強忍著沒有發出丟人的呻吟聲，為了盡快適應深深埋入體內的陰莖，他深呼吸著勉強調整到不會令自己在這場單方面的蹂躪中感到難受的姿勢。遊矢也沒有給他留下多餘的時間，仗著零児無力反抗肆意抽出到僅剩頂端再次侵入到深處。零児被快感逼得衹能不斷抽氣，前戲擴張不足導致每一次被插入都會帶來輕微的疼痛感，與快感交織著逼迫著他全程都得保持著清醒的意識，每一刻都清楚地感知著自己正在被遊矢所侵犯著。  
某種意義上這就是他一直以來所希望的，可他所渴望著想要與之結合的是原本的遊矢，卻並不是這個遊矢。對遊矢產生的各種慾望猶如麻繩一般將他的脖頸緊緊地纏繞住限制了他的呼吸，儘管身體上十分受用被遊矢像這樣粗暴地對待，可精神上又飽受被地獄之火所焚燒的痛苦，使他無法分辨現在這種情況下究竟是身處地獄還是天堂，又或者衹是他始終都在地獄仰望著天堂。  
“……稍微、慢一點…、嗚……！”  
“有那個時間求饒……不如好好想想之後該如何逃脫審判的辦法吧。”  
遊矢揪著零児的頭髮向後扯，在看到零児聽到這句呼吸猛地停滯了一下後十分惡意地加快了抽送的頻率，他的雙手緊緊卡住零児的腰肢，隨後毫無征兆地停了下來，在零児不自覺地收緊以期望獲得被再次撐開、進入的快感時，刻意撞在敏感點上，逼得零児衹得渾身戰慄著塌下腰被動地承受。  
“…我已一無所有……哈啊…、就算將我驅逐、……也不過如此…”  
“那就好好享受當下吧，我親愛的零児。”他頓了頓，“因為在那之後，迎接你的將是地獄一般無盡的折磨。”遊矢輕聲回答道，仿佛寬恕了零児的所有罪行一般，使零児不由得短暫地失神，宛如他所熟知的那個遊矢再次從地獄回到他的身邊。零児的身軀不住地顫抖著，他不得不用力攥緊拳頭已確保他不會被快感所擊潰，像他每一天都在祈禱的那樣，期待在一切結束後能夠得到救贖。  
“啊、……嗯、”  
“哈啊……、遊矢…啊、”  
抽插及拍擊所發出的聲音夾雜著斷斷續續的呻吟聲不斷地從身後傳入零児的耳中，即使他想短暫地逃避這些，也根本無法避開這些正發生在他眼面前的事實。時間仿佛被拉到幾個世紀那麼長，他的身體和大腦似乎也被麻木了一般，無法動彈也無法思考，就像靈魂被剝離開來，站在房間的另一角注視著這一切一樣，十分奇妙的體驗。也許做愛就是這麼一回事，他不由得想道。他能感受到自己的身體因為被喜歡的人所愛撫、進入，不受控制地感到興奮而變得發燙，雖然心理上感到無比的抗拒，身體上卻備受快感與痛感的夾擊，就像陷入幻覺狀態一樣。  
遊矢垂下眼簾漠不關心地看著零児，即使像這樣確確實實地與零児做了這種事情，他對零児所產生的各種控制慾與破壞慾也沒有絲毫的減少，反而愈演愈烈，除了更加粗暴地對待零児以外，甚至在結束之後該怎麼做也不願去想。越是這樣憑藉著一時興起將零児像玩具一樣對待，零児在被蹂躪時的各種反應就越是讓他多多少少地感到慾望被滿足。  
即使彼此都是同性，與零児性交也會上癮了一樣，快感順著脊椎不斷上升直達腦部神經，就像被酒精麻痺，感官變得十分模糊，最終衹剩下快感殘存在腦內變得愈加強烈。他沒有多加思考便將零児拉起身來，伸出手環繞住零児的腰以幫助他保持平衡，而在這種姿勢下零児衹能向後傾倒，被動地將身體的控制權全部交由遊矢。他在小幅度地抽送著的同時觀察著零児的反應，將零児不斷地推上高潮的邊緣，讓他衹能陷入情慾之中被動地將全部展露在遊矢的面前，無法再像以前那樣總是掩飾自己的情感與想法，總是讓人捉摸不透。  
他撫上零児的性器，明知道零児幾乎快要被玩弄到高潮卻還是故意用右手揉捏著位於底端的睪丸，隨後順著陰莖的底部到頂端握住粗暴地擼動了幾下，十分滿意地看到零児被慾望所引導著不自覺地向前頂弄了幾下之後，轉而用指腹部蹭著馬眼，將前端緩緩流出的前列腺液作為潤滑全部抹在莖部以便壓榨零児的精液。他用幾乎算得上是折磨人的速度抽送著的同時強行用手上下套弄著零児的性器，儘管能感知到零児的大腿根部止不住地發顫，括約肌也因此沒有任何規律地收緊，還是毫不留情地在零児的體內攪動著磨蹭著那一塊敏感點，讓零児根本無法像平時那樣理智地思考下一步該如何。  
零児急促地呼吸著，在被又一次進入時失去了平衡，連帶著身後的遊矢一起拉著倒入了床墊，他無聲地嗚咽著，一瞬間仿佛身體不再受自己操控，無法控制地射在了遊矢手中。意識也逐漸變得朦朧，僅僅來得及思考自己好像弄髒了床單，其他重要的事情似乎離意識越來越遠，便像陷入泥沼一樣沉溺進了短暫高潮所帶來的快感，近乎脫力地癱在床上。這場性交已經將他被符咒束縛到所剩無幾的體力消耗殆盡，使他衹能急促地深呼吸著，意識模糊的同時身體也跟著動彈不得無法逃脫困境，在當下這種情況簡直不能再糟了。  
“接下來好戲才正要開始呢。”遊矢笑道。  
零児歎息著，意識到了這場遊戲還遠遠沒有結束。


End file.
